My Job As the Librarian
by Smoke-In-The-Mailbox
Summary: Muzuki's friend hooks her up with a job at Ouran. She is now the librarian of a prestigious school and has no idea what she's doing. But does she manage to catch someones eye while she's there?
1. Chapter 1

My Job As the Librarian Chapter 1

So I've been looking to get into the college game for about 2 or 3 years now. It hasn't really turned out that great. See I'm not sure if I want to go abroad or really just what I want to do at all. In the mean time though, I've been mooching off my friend and living in her apartment. Unfortunately for me she went and got engaged to her high school sweetheart.

So where does that leave me you may ask? With an expensive apartment and no one to pay rent, that's where. Ah but my friend being the, oh so kind hearted person she is, hooked me up with a job where she works. The only catch is, well the job itself. I'm going to be a librarian for Ouran Private Academy.

I only just got out of high school a few years ago and now I have to go back? Speaking of which, I better get going I don't want to be late on the first day. Now let me think, I wrote that address down somewhere.

My automatic reaction is to just look on the inside of my hand because that's where I write pretty much anything I need to remember. My mom would always yell at me saying, 'oh you're going to get ink poisoning if you keep writing on your hand.' Then she would buy me planners but I lose everything, and I know one thing I don't plan on losing anytime soon and that's my hand.

Well anyway I checked and the address was there so I'm off. When I pulled up to the place I didn't expect it to be so big, but I'm up for whatever so this should be fun. Right?

I saw my friend waiting out front for me like she said she would. I walk up to her and greet her with a smile.

"Ah, Mizuki I'm glad you made it. I was afraid you were going to show up late like usual," she mocked.

"You're always doubting me, aren't you? But I showed up early and just for _you _Nabuko," I spoke in a cheery voice and pinched her cheeks.

She swatted my hand away instantly, "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Which makes it all the more reason to do it in the first place," I said tauntingly while patting her back.

She rolls her eyes at me and grabs my arm, "Come on I have to take you to meet the Chairman."

"Well gosh doesn't that sound exciting," I reply sarcastically as she drags me through the school. We get to a door that has 'Chairmen Suoh' written on it.

She pauses and looks at me, "Now remember he hired you based off my recommendation, so don't make me look bad alright?"

I gave her a cheeky grin and thumbs up, "You have the Mizuki guarantee."

She rolled her eyes at me again and opened the door. Nobuko put on a smile and said, "Good morning Chairman Suoh, this is Mizuki Yamakage. She's the new librarian you hired."

He glanced away from his paperwork and looked me up and down with indifference. "Right well… Could you get her a uniform and send her off to work? I'm afraid I'm a bit swamped at the moment," he asked.

"Right away sir," she said with a bow and left, with me trailing close behind.

I glanced at the dress Nobuko was wearing; I suppose that I will have the same thing. It's not all that bad, a nice black dress going down to above the knees. I'll tell you one thing, these people sure are classy.

We came up to a closet and Nobuko disappears inside in search of a dress my size. "I take it that you're still a size 3," she calls back to me.

"Yep, I still haven't grown at all," I reply drily. She reappears handing me a dress and tells me to get changed. Once I'm done we start making our way to the library.

"Let me explain a few things to you. First off, there are 2 different shifts we take. The first one for you will be to take a cart, filled with the books students return, and put the books back in their places. Then when the first shift is over we take our lunch break. When we get back your next shift will be manning the desk and I'll explain how you do it when the time comes. Do you understand?" she explained. I give her a slight nod.

"Alright, well here we are," she exclaims pushing the doors open.

"I'll be at the desk if you need anything. The cart is right over there. If you run out of books come back and pick up the next one. Will you be alright by yourself?" she says while setting up stuff on the desk.

I stick my tongue out at her, "I'm not a baby Nobuko. I can do things on my own."

"Well excuse me for caring," she laughs.

I walk up to get a cart so I can head off on my way. Now let's see, the first book belongs in the nonfiction section. This will be a piece of cake.

I look up to the rows of bookshelves, so I'm in the foreign language section huh? Well obviosly that means...uh what the hell does that mean? Is there a map around here somewhere? I start venturing further into the library, probably only getting my self even more lost.

Maybe I could text Nobuko and ask her how to navigate myself through this god-forsaken maze. I pull out my phone only to realize that i have no connection what-so-ever.

Get a grip Mizuki you're fine. You're in the Law and Business section and you're perfectly ok. Who the hell am i kidding, you're screwed. Is anyone even in here anyway? I walk through out more sections looking at the tables to see if anyone was occupying them. Huh, typical, not a single living being anywhere.

I park the cart over by a wall and stand beside it. I plop onto the floor in defeat. My first day on the job and I already suck at it.

"Mizuki? Are you around here somewhere?" I hear Nobuko call out from a distance. Oh thank god.

"Nobuko! I'm over here!" I call desperately from the floor.

I watch her come into view, "Mizuki? Why the hell are you on the floor?"

"That's not important just help me get up," I whine while holding my arms out to her.

"Oh, brother," she huffs as she pulls me onto my feet. "By the way, I came to find you because I forgot to give you a map of the library. It must have just slipped my mind," she chuckles but I don't seem to find it all that funny.

She laughs more at the annoyed look on my face. I try to stand my ground but I always end up laughing whenever she does. Cause when she laughs her nostrils flare ever so slighty. You would'nt notice unless I pointed it out but it's still pretty hilarious either way.

"Well I better head back to the desk. It's been a slow day though. There's normally more people here," she put her hand on her chin in thought.

"What do you mean by _more_ people? There's no one here at all," my hands gesture to the empty space of the library.

"Trust me it's just a slow day. I mean, it's monday all the kids are out of it," she reassures me.

"Oh I bet. Well thanks for the map, but uh...when's lunch?" I ask with hopeful eyes.

She checks her watch, "Not for about another hour or so. I'm sure you can last til then. I'll be at the desk. Meet me there at noon for our break. Alright well I'll see ya then."

I guess I better try to put away as many books as possible to make up for lost time. As my cart of books starts to recede and time moves on, I check the clock. It's 11:48 I better start heading back to the desk.

Nobuko was leaning against the desk waiting for me. "Hey Mizuki. So for lunch we have to eat in the cafeteria with the students. I know it's lame, but we have our own table so it's not that bad. I don't know know aout you but I'm starved. So let's hurry before the kids get there," she finishes slightly pushing me toward the door.

"Alright I get it you're hungry. Calm down," I groan as she drags me to the cafeteria.

I got to give this place some props the food is some of the best looking stuff I've ever seen. Once we were seated at our table Nobuko started pointing out some of the different groups in the school.

"That over there is the teachers table, then the jocks and cheerleaders, nerds and dorks, the normals, fangirls, flunkies any thing you can think of really. The school is very diverse," she stated.

"What about that table over there?" I point to a rather strange looking group.

"Oh them... That's the Host Club," she answers.

"This place has a Host Club? How strange, Iv'e never heard of a school having a Host Club," I state in confusion.

"It's actually a rather new addition. Only been together about a year or so. The Chairman's son formed it," she said.

I munch on my food some more and glance over at them, "What's even the purpose of it?"

"Well after school they entertain the girls who visit the club. Each host has a different type in order to fit the ladies desires. Tamaki, the Chairman's son, is the prince type and leader of the group. Kyouya is the cool type and the brains of the operation. So of course he's the one wearing glasses. Haruhi is the natural type, he only just joined recently. He's the one with big brown eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil type and they are the auburn haired twins. Although it seems one of them is missing. Hunni is the loli-shota type and he's the adorale blonde one. And Lastly Mori is the Wild type, although he's actually very quiet. He's the mega tall one. If you're so intersted you could go check them out after school. I'll cover for ya," she says winking.

"No way, that's gross they're high schoolers. How do know so much about them anyway?" I question her.

"Well you'd be surprised but the library is kind of like the gossip spot for all the noisy fangirls. It's actual kind of annoying but either way all they talk about is the Host Club. So I've picked up on a few things," she explained.

"Ah I see. So I guess it's pretty populer than," I get up to throw my food away.

"Right they are very popular indeed," she replies stuffing fruit in her mouth.

"Well enough about the Host Club, what do we do after lunch?" I ask.

"Well we get about an hour and a half for our break. After I finish lunch I normally call Tadashi and we talk for awhile. But I guess since you're here I can't do that," she thinks for moment.

"Oh no please don't let me intrude on your personal time with your fiance. I would hate to be a burden," I say sarcastically.

"Oh don't be such a smart-ass," she teases.

"Don't worry though, I'll just do some more exploring in the library so I can get used to it. You just enjoy your phone call," I wink.

"See ya back at the library then," she smiles and waves as I leave the cafeteria.

Once I was back in the library I saw someone waiting at the desk. He turned to me when I walked in. It was one of the twins Nobuko told me about.

"Hello, are you a librarian here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was on my lunch break. Can I help you with something?" I make my way behind the desk.

"Yes I need to check out this book for a class, but I'm kind of in a hurry I don't like to be away from my brother for long," he pleads.

"Of course," I take the book and scan it. A box appeared on the computer asking for a name.

"You're name, please?" I ask.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," he replies.

"Yes, thank you. Here you go Kaoru," I hand him the book.

He eyes my name tag, "It's been a pleasure meeting you Mizuki. Thank you for the book."

There's that Host Club charm I guess. Why were'nt any of the guys polite when I was in high school. I wonder if his twin is the same? The door made an echo sound as he carefully shut it.

The doors opened just as quickely as they had closed and Kaoru came back in. I stare at him puzzled. "Sorry for the inconvenience. I seem to have left my bag in here," he states awkwardly.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. It's actually been quite dull in here. No one has come in at all besides you," I inform him.

"You don't say? It's such a shame too. The library's a great place. Although I can never get my twin to agree with me," he laughed. "Actually now that I think about it, I havent seen you before. Are you new here?" he grabs his bag.

"Yes. The other Librarian, Nobuko, recommended me to the Chairman. She's a friend of mine," I told him.

"Oh really? She's a very nice girl," he smiles.

"Yeah, that's what she wants you to think," I start laughing.

"I guess I should watch out for her then," he laughs and walks over to the desk.

"Yeah she's been a little crazy lately cause she's trying to plan her wedding and everything."

"Thats sounds exciting. Though she looks a bit young to be getting married," he commented.

"I would agree, but it's sort of different with them. They're high school sweethearts, been dating ever since the 8th grade. Of course they've had their ups and downs though," I filled him in.

"Every couple does though," he added.

"So what book are you reading for class," I change the subject.

He looks down at the book, "Oh this old thing, it's nothing special. I'm not really into non-fiction it's utterly boring. I personally perfer murder mysteries or some sort of adventure type book. What do you like?"

I thought he had to get back to his brother or something, but yet he keeps the conversation going. Not that I mind it's nice to able to talk to someone after spending a day in this empty library. What kind of books do I like though? I'm not really much of a reader. "Uh I think I lik-" but the doors burst open with Kaoru's twin entering.

"Kaoru? Kaoru! Are you in here?" he exclaimed. He spots Kaoru and runs up to hug him. "Kaoru! I missed you. I was worried about you," he embraced him tighter.

"I missed you too, Hikaru," Kaoru hugs him back.

"Don't ever leave my side again," Hikaru pulls their faces in close too eachother.

Kaoru's cheeks go bright red, "Oh, Hikaru. Why do you always have to embarress me in front of poeple."

Oh brother what drama queens. I sigh and rest my chin on my hand. Well it was nice while it lasted.

"Come on let's get to class Kaoru", Hikaru starts pulling him out of the library.

"Nice chatting with you Mizuki", he calls back to me.

"Anytime," I wave at him.

Hm, his brother seems a bit protective. I can't blame him though, they're twins. They must be very close.

The doors open yet again and Nobuko comes in with hearts in her eyes.

"Ah isn't Tadashi just the most romantic man in the world. He made reservations at some fancy place for this weekend. He said he had something very special for me. I must be the luckiest girl in the world," she twirls around the room.

It makes me want to blow chunks when she's like this. It's way to sappy and gross, just kill me now if I ever act like that.

She calmed herself down and turned to me, "So I saw the Hitachiin twins leaving here. What were you doing with them huh?" she winks suggestively.

"Ew blech, they must be like 16. Besides I have better things to do," I proclaim to her.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she questions me.

My pride shattered as I dropped my head down.

"Exactly," she mocks.

"Oh put a cork in it. We have to get back to work," I say taking a seat at the desk.

AN: Should I continue? Read and Review Please! If you guys like this one I'll try to keep up with it unlike my other stories. I promise! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

My Job as the Librarian Chapter 2

So what can I say, Nobuko was right. The library was not only flooded with people, they were all desperate fangirls and not to mention they were all rather annoying. But hey maybe I was like that when I was younger, I don't even remember. I'm excited for today though, it's finally Friday. This means I get to go relax in the peace and comfort of my own home.

"Mizuki, do you think you could do me a huge favor?" Nobuko asks pleadingly.

"That depends, what is it?" I ask with suspicion.

"Come on Mizuki it's not that bad. Can't you just agree to it first?" she crosses her arms.

"Ah, but with you there's always some sort of catch. I've learned to not just agree to things all willy-nilly" I point out.

"Hmm I guess that's true. Do you think you could cover my shift on Saturday? I was supposed to come in to get some filing done, but I've got too many things on my plate and don't have time to. Can you, pretty please with almonds on top?" she says.

"When you said with almonds on top, it just made me want to do that favor so much less than I already did. Almonds are disgusting," my face contorts just thinking about them.

"Fine then, with cherries on top. Does that please you?" she says sarcastically.

I shrug my shoulders, "I guess it's a bit better. Just consider yourself lucky to have a friend like me who will cover shifts for you."

"Oh Mizuki, thanks so much! I owe you one," she exclaims.

"Yeah yeah, I would say you owe me more than just one," I huff.

"This is why you're my maid of honor; you're such a great friend," she says with excitement. "In fact, you can head home early today. I'll cover for ya if the boss decides to rear his head around the library," she laughs.

"Really? That'd be great. So can I leave like now?" I question already packing up my stuff.

"Of course you can! Go enjoy your Friday," she calls to me as I start exiting the library.

I turn a corner down the hall when I see the Chairman. Shit, I can't let him spot me skipping out on work. I quickly turn down a different hallway only to run into someone's open locker. I rub my head for a second and look over to see the owner of the locker. It's that Host Club guy, Haruhi Fujioka.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss, did you hurt yourself?" he asks me.

"No need to apologize I was the one who ran into your locker in the first place. I guess I'm just kind of a klutz," I reply awkwardly.

"So it seems," he laughed. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. And you are?"

"The names' Mizuki Yamakage, I'm a librarian here," I state.

"Haruhi if you don't hurry, we'll be late to class," called out non-other than the Hitachiin twins.

"I'm sorry I was just chatting with someone. Besides you really don't have to wait for me. In fact I would appreciate it if you didn't," he sighed as they walked up behind her.

"Ah Mizuki, it seems our paths have crossed again. It must be fate," Kaoru I'm guessing said with a wink.

"Eh not really, I was just trying to get away from the Chairman," I reply.

"Why? You do something bad?" chimed in the other twin with a smirk.

"Well I guess so, if you consider skipping out on your job bad," I ponder.

"Hikaru you need to stop prying into other people's business. It's rude," Haruhi warned.

"Fine, whatever, let's just head to class," he retorts while turning around with Kaoru following him.

"Goodbye," Haruhi smiles and follows the direction of the twins.

Well that was strange, but it looks like the Chairman's gone, time to head home. As I made my way into my apartment I almost tripped over my cat, Constance.

She has this thing about getting right in front of your legs it's really annoying. I sat down on the couch and flipped the T.V. on. "Connie, you stupid cat leave me alone," I yelled at her as she tried to climb on my lap. She is totally not worth the extra rent I have to pay.

Man I'm not used to working, it's exhausting. Maybe I'll just take a little nap; I yawn and set an alarm on my phone so I'll wake up.

I woke up to a pillow hitting me in the face with a surprising amount of force. I look around the room to see Nobuko standing there.

"What the hell Nobuko I was trying to sleep," I groan at her laying back down.

"Well you better get your lazy ass up then. I can't believe I covered your shift just so you could sleep all day," she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"What do you mean all day? What time is it? I ask groggily"

"It's already half past…time to get a watch," she smirks.

"You idiot, what's the actual time? I laugh and throw the pillow back at her.

"Well, it's about 6:45," she replies and dodges the pillow.

Damn, those stupid phone alarms never seem to get the job done.

"Then what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just came so I could move some more of my boxes over to Tadashi's house. You could help if you want," she offers.

"Nah that sounds like it would take effort and I'm in a very lazy mood today. I think I'm just going to head down to the coffee shop and get a piece of pie or something," I say getting my jacket on and heading towards the door.

"Well have fun with that," she replies while packing stuff away in boxes.

"Lock the door when you leave," I call to her and shut the door behind me.

I think I'll just walk to the place it's just down the street. When I walk in I feel a little exhausted, it was a longer walk than I thought. Yeah I'll just stick to driving next time. I walk up to the counter and wave to the owner.

"Another piece of key lime pie for you today Mizuki," he says to me while drying some glasses.

"As always," I reply nodding my head. "I'll take a cup of coffee to, make it black please," I add in.

"No problem, I'll be right back," he disappears into the back. I groan and put my head on the table. Ugh, who would want to work on a Saturday? Not me that's for sure.

"Here's your coffee and pie," he says putting it on the counter.

"Thanks Katsutoshi," I grab my fork and take a bite. Mmm, that taste never gets old.

I take a sip of my coffee and turn around in my chair only to find someone looking right at me, "Ah Mizuki, funny that I'd run into you here."

Oh god, its Cole. He's this American that's studying abroad and he's staying with my parents. Ever since I met him my parents have been trying to set me up with him, they have some fear that I'm going to die alone. Don't get me wrong he's a really good looking guy and all; he's just not my type.

"Oh hi Cole, what brings you here?" I ask turning back around.

"Well I thought you'd be here and turns out I was right," he takes a seat next to me.

He looks around, "Is Nobuko not with you?"

"No she's moving stuff over to Tadashi's house," I inform him taking my last bite of pie.

He smiles and throws and arm around me, "I guess we have the whole night to ourselves then."

"Actually I was just getting a quick snack and then heading back to help Nobuko pack," I lied squirming out of his embrace while he frowns. I put my money on the counter and get up.

He grabs my arm, "Wait before you go, do you think we could do something tomorrow? Like a date maybe?"

Finally my job comes in handy, "I'm flattered Cole really, but I have to work tomorrow."

He crosses his arms, "Since when do you have a job? I thought you weren't the working type anyway?"

"Well I have to pay rent now, so Nobuko got me a job where she works. I'm a librarian at Ouran," I explain.

"I guess we'll have to wait for another day then," he says disappointed.

"Yeah I guess so," I smile and walk towards the exit.

"It was nice running into you though," he says.

"Yeah, tell my parents I said hi for me," I call back to him as I leave.

Well there went my relaxing Friday night, I'll just head home. I came to the door to find it locked. I guess Nobuko's gone then.

A/N: There's chapter 2 finally. I almost forgot about this story. I was waiting for school to get out and then when it did I had so much stuff to do and going to graduation parties. So now I'm finally updating. I'll try to be consistent since its summer, but no promises. Let me know what you think and review!


	3. Chapter 3

My job as the Librarian Chapter 3

So I have to go to work today, on a Saturday. This sucks, but on the positive side no kids will be there which makes this a little better. I got to Ouran and walked inside. Man this place looks pretty bare. I unlocked the library doors and walked over to my desk.

There was a humongous stack of paperwork and files there with a sticky note on top. It read, 'Thanks for doing this, you're the best. Love, Nobuko :)'. Wow she's so tacky, now time to get to work.

I was about ¾ of the way done with filing when the doors opened to reveal the Hitachiin twins coming in. "What are you two doing in here," I question them.

"We're here on official host club business. Tamaki wants to do a theme on Rome. So naturally we're here to pick up some books on the place," one said smugly.

"But its Saturday," I retort.

"Well Tono wanted to hold a meeting today. Trust me we don't want to be here just as much as you," the other one said.

"Fair enough, do you need help finding anything?" I ask.

"Yeah help us find some books on Rome," they smiled.

I grabbed my map off the desk, "Alright follow me."

"This is taking forever we're not lost, are we?" one complained.

"No, I think we're almost there," I reply.

"I would hope so," he crosses his arms.

"Stop being rude Hikaru," Kaoru says elbowing him. He just huffs in reply.

"Here we are. These books are all on Rome. Have fun," I start walking off.

"No you have to stay so we don't get lost on the way back," they whine.

I groan and grab a seat at one of the tables. Their eyes viciously scan the rows of books and pick out a few. They turn to me, each of them holding a couple books.

"You done?" I ask. They nod their heads.

"Well let's go then." They lay all the books out on the desk when we get there.

"So this is all the stuff you guys want to check out?" I grab one of the books.

"I don't know, would it be possible for me to check you out," one of them said roughly and winked at me.

The other one pushed him out the way, "I'm sorry, sometimes Hikaru is too much of a flirt for his own good."

"Oh you just want her all to yourself don't you Kaoru?" Hikaru pushes him back.

"You're such an idiot," Kaoru replies sticking his tongue out at him.

I laugh at them, "You guys are way too young for me."

"The older the better," Hikaru purred.

"Gross," I say and finish checking out their books.

"You're loss," he teases.

"Oh yeah I bet," I say sarcastically. "Now are you gonna let me get back to work, or are you going to keep bothering me?" I ask.

"Depends, what do I get out of it?" he leans on the desk.

"What you're going to get, is kicked out if you don't wipe that smug little grin off your face," I reply and tap my fingers on the desk.

"Oh really," he smirks.

"Come on Hikaru, we have to get back to the meeting anyway," Kaoru tugs on his arm.

The doors opened and Tamaki came bursting in. "There you guys are, what's been taking so long. We're all waiting for you," Tamaki scolds them.

"Well Hikaru's been too busy flirting it up with the new librarian," Kaoru scoffs.

"Don't be jealous that she likes me more than you," Hikaru crosses his arms.

Tamaki comes up to me pushing both twins out of the way, "Dear maiden I'm sorry that those two unscrupulous twins bothered you. Let the Host Club make it up to you." He grabs my hand and gives it a kiss, "We're hosting a ball next weekend, feel free to come and indulge yourself in the wondrous ambiance that is the Host Club. It's on Saturday at 5:30, I'll be expecting to see you there."

Great, yet another thing to get in the way of one of my relaxing Saturdays. "I'd love to really, but I uh have to help my friend plan some arrangements for her wedding," I replied. Yeah that sounds believable, right?

Tamaki frowned, "That's really a shame. If your plans change I'd love to see you there. I must bid you adieu, I have to go finish our meeting." He points a finger at the twins, "I trust next time you two will be better behaved."

"But it was Hikaru who-," Kaoru started but Hikaru cut him off, "Yes boss we'll be on our best behavior." Kaoru grumbled and crossed his arms, Hikaru just smirked at him. Tamaki starts exiting and the twins came over to get the books.

"You know Hikaru; it seems that whenever I'm innocent I always get wrapped into your mischief," Kaoru complained.

"Oh wah, cause I'm sure we all want to hear about the problems in the life of Kaoru Hitachiin," Hikaru mocked him. They continued bickering as they left the library.

Well that was interesting. I better finish up this paperwork or Nobuko will have my head.

When I got back to my place Nobuko was there packing stuff. This will probably be the last day she has to do that.

"Hey Mizuki, how was work? I bet it was terrible without me" she laughed.

"Well it was actually kinda funny. The Hitachiin twins showed up and so did Tamaki. He invited me to some ball their hosting next weekend. I mean as if, can you imagine me at a ball," I start laughing at the thought of me trying to dance.

Her face lights up and she turns to me, "You should go! All you ever do is sit around all weekend and go eat pie at the coffee shop. You need to go get a life of some sort!"

"Well gee thanks. And even if I did go, which I'm not saying I am, I would have nothing to wear," I go over to the fridge and grab an apple.

"You could wear something of mine. You know how my mom always sends me tons of girly stuff. I have plenty of fancy dresses," she exclaims.

I take a bite of my apple, "Yeah well, I just don't want to go. It sounds really stupid"

She crosses her arms, "Don't be so stubborn. It's either that or I'm going to call Cole and set up a date for you two this weekend."

I glare at her, "You wouldn't."

"Try me," she smirks.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid thing. I hate you, you know that?" I mumble at her.

"You'll thank me for it one day," she smiles.

"Yeah I doubt it," I say as she grabs my arm.

"You know speaking of Cole, I don't get why you won't go out with him. He's such a nice guy and really smart. Not to mention very attractive. With that shaggy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and great build. Hell if I didn't have Tadashi I'd be after him in a second," she states.

"Yeah well that's you. He's just a friend, nothing more nothing less, get the picture," I explain.

"Yeah yeah, now let's go pick out a dress. Luckily I haven't packed up this stuff yet," she says dragging me into her room.

A/N: Well here's chapter 3. I hope you like it so far. Please Review! Whenever I get them it always makes me want to update faster. So you want faster updates then review more! But I'm not one of those people who are all like, 'I want this amount of reviews before I update!' No that's just lame…. Haha anyway thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

My Job as the Librarian Chapter 4

Well it's Wednesday and you know what that means. Yes, it means the week is half over and I used to be excited about the weekend. But Nobuko is making me go to that dumb ball. Maybe I'll just tell her I went and then skip out on it. Yes I'll say, 'Oh the food was fantastic and the dancing was magnificent. I danced with each Host and they all put hearts in my eyes and blah blah blah.' No that would never work it's like she has a radar for when I'm lying. I'll still keep the thought open though, if I can come up with anything better to say that is.

"Mizuki," Nobuko called to me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I answered.

"Can you come help me with something?" she said.

"Yeah sure," I walk over to her. "What is it?" I ask.

"Well every week there's always a few kids who leave the books they check out in the library. So I want you to go return these to their classrooms," she says handing me a stack of books and a piece of paper with the classes.

"And why can't you do it," I tap my foot.

"Well I have to man the desk of course," she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I huff, "Fine." Let's see first book is for, oh, Haruhi Fujioka. He's in Class 2A which should be just around the corner I think. Low and behold here it is. I walked in and greeted the teacher asking for Haruhi.

"He's in the back," she said pointing in the direction.

"Arigato," I bowed and went to the back. He sat in between the twins.

"Haruhi, you left your book in the library so here," I told him handing him the book.

"Thanks, I guess I hadn't realized I left it," he took the book. I started to exit when a twin grabbed my arm.

"Well if it inst Mizuki, can I call you Zuki?" he asked.

"No," I say flatly.

"Aw come on Zuki don't be like that. You should take a seat. You could always use some more knowledge considering the fact that you're a commoner and all," he stated bluntly.

"Tempting, but I'll have to pass," I yank my arm from him.

"Hikaru leave her alone," Haruhi whispers to him.

"I'm just trying to have some fun," he sinks back in his chair.

"Mr. Hitachiin is there a problem back there," the teacher called to us.

He sits back up, "No, no problem at all. She was just leaving." The teacher looks to me tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Sorry for disrupting you're class. I'll leave," I start walking out and turn my head around to glare at Hikaru. He just smirks and waves at me, stupid twin. When I got back to the library I saw Nobuko running around like a crazy person.

"Nobuko calm down, you look like an idiot," I call to her.

She stops and looks at me with a frantic expression, "Calm! Calm, how can you tell me to be calm in a moment like this?"

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"Tadashi just called. My-my wedding dress that I ordered online came today. It-it was…," she trailed off.

"What? Spit it out already," I tell her.

"IT'S FUCKING PURPLE!" she screamed.

"Your wedding dress is purple?" I ask in confusion.

"I specifically ordered white. WHITE! What's so difficult about that? But no they sent a fucking purple dress. What the hell am I supposed to do with a purple wedding dress? It's a disgrace!" she wailed.

"Calm down Nobuko. I'm sure we can send it back and get a white one," I assured her.

"You don't get it do you? It took over 3 months for them to send it and the wedding is coming in a few weeks. I'm doomed!" she yelled.

I grabbed her by her shoulders, "Look here's what we're gonna do. This weekend we're gonna go to some bridal stores and get you a new dress, alright?"

"But you have to go to your ball," she sniffled.

"Its fine this is way more important and I really didn't want to go to it anyway. You're doing me a favor," I laughed.

"Ok," she said with bright eyes.

After work I took Nobuko to go get some pie at the coffee shop and that seemed to cheer her up. We parted ways and I went home and slept cause man I was tired.

Today's Friday, just a few more hours of work and I get to go home. Nobuko had off today, so I'm all alone. I was doing my rounds with the cart when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see a Hitachiin twin. I looked around and it was only him, I couldn't find a second one.

"Well hello um..," I trailed off.

"It's Kaoru," he informed me.

It's the nice one thank god. "Where's Hikaru?" I ask.

He huffs and rolls his eyes, "He's with Haruhi."

"Oh," I look down at my feet.

"So I decided to come to the library and read a book or something and maybe run into you," he smiled.

"Oh, well here I am," I say awkwardly rolling back and forth on the ball of my heel. He pulled out a chair next to him and gestured for me to sit. Ugh I really should get back to work. I regrettably went and sat down.

"Why aren't you coming to the ball tomorrow?" he inquires while closing his book.

"It's actually a funny story. You see um Nobuko's wedding dress came in the mail a couple days ago and it was purple can you believe that?" I laughed.

His eyes widen, "Purple?"

"Yup, so I'm going to go help her get a new dress tomorrow. Her wedding is coming up soon and the dress is kind of an important factor if you know what I mean," I say.

He nods his head, "Yeah I can see how that would be a problem."

He leans a little closer to me and smiles, "Well I'll tell you what. If you and Nobuko come over to my house today, I'll let her pick a dress from my mother's wedding collection. Free of charge of course. She's a famous designer, you know? That way you'll be able to come to the ball."

Man Nobuko would kill me if I skipped out on this, but I do not want to go that ball. "Oh um… I don't know….," I trailed off.

"Please, I insist," he pressed on and looked into my eyes.

I groaned, "What time do want us to be there?"

"Come at 4:30 and you can stay for dinner if you like," he grabs a piece of paper from his bag and writes some stuff down.

"Here are directions to our place and my phone number's there as well so call if you have any problems," he hands it to me.

"Yeah thanks," I say looking it over.

"Kaoru, I've been looking all over for you. I thought you might be in here somewhere," Hikaru says coming into view.

"Have you now?" Kaoru asks with disdain.

"Yeah I have, why are you with her?" he says looking me over.

"I was just inviting her over for dinner," he states.

"Really now?" he walks over to me.

"Yes really, we should get going Hikaru School is almost over," Kaoru tugs on his arm.

"What about the Club?" he asks.

"It was canceled today because of the ball," he states standing up and grabbing his book.

"Alright let's go then. Goodbye Zuki, see you tonight," Hikaru whispers with a wink walking off with Kaoru.

Nobuko better be freaking grateful I'm doing this for her. Those twins are incorrigible, well at least one of them is. I should probably call her and tell her. I dialed her number and brought the phone up to my ears.

"Mizuki, what's up?" she asks.

"Well you're not gonna believe this but Kaoru Hitachiin invited us over so you could pick a wedding dress from their Mom's collection. He said it would be free of charge," I tell her.

"You're kidding right? This is great! This is perfect! What time are we going over?" she exclaims.

"4:30. I'll pick you up on my way back from school and then we can head over there," I say.

"Alright cool. I'll be waiting. Thanks Mizuki you're the best," she says.

"Yeah yeah I know. See ya later. Bye," I hung up.

On the way back from school I stop by Tadashi's house to pick up Nobuko. I knock on the door and Tadashi answers.

"Sup, Tadashi. Mind if I steal Nobuko away for a couple hours," I smile.

"Hmm I don't know if I can bear to part with her," he says overdramatically putting his hand over his heart.

I put my hands on my hips, "Oh don't be such a drama-queen."

"King," he glares and corrects me.

I pat him on the shoulder and laugh, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He crosses his arms, "Nobuko! Mizuki's being mean to me again."

She exits a room and comes into view, "How many times do you have to be reminded that Mizuki is mean to everyone."

"Am not," I stick my tongue out at her.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Come on let's go."

She walks over to Tadashi and gives him a kiss, "Bye honey."

"Ew gross, PDA," I whine and point at them in disgust.

"Oh grow up," She groans and just starts shoving me out the door.

A/N: Haha...well this is awkward, I havent been on this site for the longest time, but I just had a weird urge to write something. So low and behold chapter 4 was created. Well I hoped you liked it. Review please!


End file.
